Le cœur de l'horloger
by Voracity666
Summary: Alice au Royaume du Cœur - Lorsque vous n'êtes que des cartes (même avec un rôle), vous ne restez que des cartes. Alors, pourquoi se blesser contre les épines de l'amour, Julius ? Slash!Yaoi (Julius x Ace)


**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Un petit OS sans prétention qui se situerait après la grande fête que donne Vivaldi.**

**Et lorsque je parle des horloges de Julius, je parle de celle qu'il porte (comme celle qu'il a à l'oreille)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Alice au Royaume du Cœur appartient à Soumei Hoshino**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace avait vraiment un don pour entraîner les gens dans une beuverie.

Julius s'en faisait la réflexion alors que ledit Ace l'aidait à marcher, le maintenant comme il le pouvait. La tête lui tournait affreusement et le sol tanguait.

Pourtant il n'avait pas beaucoup bu, comparé à Ace. Et c'était pourtant ce dernier qui l'aidait à rester debout.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me secouer, Ace, geignit-il presque.

-Pourquoi boire si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

-C'est toi qui remplissais mon verre dès que je regardais ailleurs. Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Je pensais que ça te dériderait un peu, soupira le chevalier. Mais c'est raté, tu es autant grognon qu'en temps normal.

L'horloger ne répondit pas, mais une lueur de tristesse naquit dans ses yeux lilas. C'est comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Alors que lui, il le voyait d'une manière bien plus... romanesque.

Il était un chevalier, un vrai. Celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une vie monotone, d'une routine à laquelle son rôle le contraignait. Il était une bouffée d'air pur, avec sa rébellion silencieuse, son air un peu naïf et son sens de l'orientation tout à fait déplorable.

Mais lui, il n'était qu'un grognon. C'était tout de suite moins charismatique.

-Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à ta tour ? Proposa le chevalier, serviable.

-Non, je préfère utiliser l'une des chambres mise à notre disposition par Vivaldi.

Ç'aurait été agréable, en temps normal, de partager la tente dans les sous-bois. Mais bon, il n'était qu'un _grognon_, après tout.

Grognon, vexé et rancunier. Julius l'horloger.

-Il y a un problème, Julius ?

-Rien. Conduis-moi à une chambre, c'est tout. Mieux, laisse une servante m'y amener.

Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

-Tu es vexé par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

-Évidemment !

L'horloger tentait d'éviter le regard orangé de son ami, bien trop dérangeant pour sa santé mentale.

Ace émit un rire léger, semblable au trille des oiseaux, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la joue piquante de Julius.

-Idiot ! C'est ton caractère qui me plaît, justement.

Il y eut une étincelle d'espoir dans les iris lilas alors qu'il se redressait, son ivresse reléguée au second plan.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, au moins ?

Il n'obtint qu'un sourire en coin alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des chambres. Il laissa Julius choisir celle qu'il voulait. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir...

-Je te souhaite bonne nuit, Julius.

Il allait fermer la porte quand son ami le retint par la manche.

Se tenant d'une main à l'encadrement, l'horloger regardait le sol, les pommettes un peu rosies.

_Sûrement l'alcool_, se dit le chevalier de cœur.

-Demain... Viens le plus tôt possible, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr Julius, sourit-il. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

L'horloger ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de lâcher la manche du costume.

-Bonne nuit, Ace.

Il rabattit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit. Ôtant précautionneusement son costume, il fut plus que surpris lorsque deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur son torse nu.

-A... Ace ?

-Je me suis perdu, je n'arrive pas à retrouver ma chambre, murmura-t-il.

Julius frissonna lorsqu'il frotta son nez contre la ligne de sa mâchoire. Si proche de son cou qu'il savait si sensible.

-Et tu ne peux pas demander à une servante, ou encore prendre l'une des chambres des invités ?

-Je suis déjà dans une chambre d'invité, ronronna-t-il.

Les mains aux longs doigts frôlaient les abdominaux par intermittence. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait, au vu des doigts glissant le long de la ceinture.

-Ace...

Il y eut un petit rire, puis la ceinture s'ouvrit.

-Tu as les mains froides, râla l'horloger.

-Tss... tais-toi donc, chuchota le plus jeune. Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire.

Il le retourna pour l'embrasser à plein bouche. Julius amorça un mouvement vers le sol, où il s'allongea de moitié, plaquant le corps de son amant contre lui qui n'avait de cesse de l'embrasser, tel un affamé.

Ace semblait être partout. Ses mains glissaient sur les muscles, taquinaient la peau sensible et claire, griffant le dos et les épaules, caressant les cuisses et l'aine. Sa bouche embrassait le visage rosie, retraçait les traits délicats, laissait passer une langue mutine pointer.

Il s'amusait de l'abandon de son amant. L'alcool y jouait un certain rôle, bien sûr, mais ça ne gâchait en rien la chose. Les pommettes roses, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, Julius le fixait, un peu de pudeur le retenant dans ses gestes. Les aiguilles de ses horloges étaient devenues folles, tournant à s'en casser le mécanisme.

-A... ce...

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te taire, ronronna-t-il.

Il referma ses mâchoires sur un morceau du torse, obtenant un glapissement qui le fit sourire. Qu'il était sensible son petit horloger ! Et ce n'était qu'un petit bout de peau parmi tant d'autres...

S'appliquant à le goûter, Ace fut surpris lorsque la main aux doigts déliés s'accrocha aux courtes mèches châtains, tirant dessus pour ainsi s'exprimer.

-Ne crois pas que je te pardonnerai ta conduite...

-J'y compte bien ! Répondit-il de son rire enjoué. Ainsi je pourrais me faire pardonner plein de fois !

Et il ne rajouta rien de plus, scellant leurs lèvres tout en s'extirpant de son costume, un peu gêné par l'étreinte de son amant. Et son sourire victorieux à la tournure un peu perverse ne s'atténua pas alors qu'il s'amusait à ses dépens, donnant des coups de reins à un rythme aléatoire qui le frustraient.

Mais bien vite cette atmosphère de jeu et de domination fut remplacée par une démonstration de l'amour que ces deux-là se portaient, tout en douceur et en affection.

-Fais de beaux rêves, horloger de mon cœur.

Julius esquissa un sourire vaporeux, au prise avec le sommeil.

-Je t'aime, mima ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elle-même.

Ace le regarda encore, ses traits baignés par les rayons de la lune.

Il soupira silencieusement avant de se pencher pour presser ses lèvres sur le front de l'endormi.

-On se revoit demain... promit-il avant de sortir du lit.

Enfilant rapidement son costume, il le regarda une dernière fois, puis quitta la pièce.

Il fallait reprendre son rôle, et aider au rangement. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire en se rappelant cet instant de bonheur paisible où ils pourraient tous deux s'échapper à leur rôle.

-Peut-être un jour...

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
